earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Outlawed 5
Characters * Owl * Amanda Waller * Professor Pyg * Jason Todd Location * Arkham Asylum Black Wing, Gotham City, NJ * August 13th 2017, 1027 EST VOX Archive * Amanda Waller: opens, footsteps Valentin, Please tell me we have made progress. closes, footsteps * Professor Pyg: Pyg... Pyg can only promise so much in... in such short time. * Amanda Waller: Fine... Let me see how much you've progressed since we last spoke. * Professor Pyg: papers shuffling, footsteps, papers shuffling Some data which may shed light on the reason's for Pyg's lack of success converting this one. * Amanda Waller: He has developed an immunity to Red Kryptonite? how- How is this possible? * Professor Pyg: snort That was merely the first test. Pyg ran more. Subject is immune to many of the effects of Kryptonite, of all manner. * Amanda Waller: Okay. How? * Professor Pyg: Particles in his blood. Microscopic. Similar to Kryptonite, but unlike it just the same. * Amanda Waller: Exactly what are these particles? * Professor Pyg: Unknown, likely some sort of mineral. Exactly what it is, Pyg can't say... but Pyg has seen this before. * Amanda Waller: Where? * Professor Pyg: Nygma. * Amanda Waller: Riddler showed you these minerals before? * Professor Pyg: chuckle, squeal, footsteps, refrigerator door opens, glass clinking, refrigerator door closes No. Pyg seen it with Pyg's eyes. Through microscope. * Amanda Waller: That vial... Nygma's blood? Before we sent him to the Phantom Zone, you collected his blood. Are you saying he has these same minerals? * Professor Pyg: Yes. Nowhere near the concentration of this subject, but still present. * Amanda Waller: Surely you have some theories, Valentine... A genius such as yourself- * Professor Pyg: chuckle Nygma's records indicate he once had cancer. He came to Pyg once, desperate for hope where Pyg could offer none. Now, cancer gone. * Amanda Waller: And this subject? What is the connection? * Professor Pyg: You and Pyg both know the story... Subject has arisen from the grave itself. These minerals give life. These minerals- * Amanda Waller: Come from these fabled Lazarus Pit... Of course... but no! What is the connection to Kryptonite? Why would they counter Kryptonite? * Professor Pyg: As Pyg said. Too similar! Subject has developed a tolerance. Subject is not viable for the Red Wash. * Amanda Waller: What about the Neuro-Programming? * Professor Pyg: Tetch's tech would work... for short periods of time, but even his mind is affected by these particles. Pyg cannot make promises to viability. * Amanda Waller: This is disappointing. How about the alien? * Professor Pyg: Remains in stasis for now. * Amanda Waller: I know that! I meant her scan results. Have you learned anything of her anatomy? * Professor Pyg: Much, but little ARGUS had not previously documented... footsteps, papers shuffling Well, one thing of interest. papers shuffling * Amanda Waller: What is this? What am I looking at? * Professor Pyg: Subject has trace elements of human DNA in her- * Amanda Waller: I do not care about her love life. Obviously, she lives on Earth, who else would she fornicate with- * Professor Pyg: chuckle Not just fornicate... Procreate. chuckle * Amanda Waller: Are you saying she's pregnant? * Professor Pyg: Was. Many years ago. The DNA remnants are in her womb and suggest she carried a human hybrid... and gave birth. * Amanda Waller: Now that is interesting. Hmm... Well, these are interesting findings, Valentin. Continue with- * Owl: opens I heard we lost two assets in Markovia. * Amanda Waller: Yes. That is true. The archer and the Amazon. The Amazon was making little progress and the archer had not begun the process as we were uncertain how the neuro-programming would affect the mapping of his cybernetic arm. Neither were especially viable candidates for the process. * Owl: '''closes, footsteps And this one here? * '''Amanda Waller: Careful, sir, don't push that- * Jason Todd: beep, liquids draining, liquid sloshing, whoosh, gasp, choke, thud, gasp, cough Where- Where am I? * Owl: Shh... * Amanda Waller: Pyg. Put our subject back to his stasis pod. * Owl: No progress seems to have been made on him at all... * Amanda Waller: There have been... complication. * Owl: Exactly what kind of complications, Amanda? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from ObMod: Outlawed 4. * Story continues in ObMod: Outlawed 6. * Nygma has already escaped the Phantom Zone, as seen in ObMod: Zoning Out 5. * It is revealed that Starfire has a daughter. It is later revealed that the father is Dick Grayson. Links and References * ObMod: Outlawed 5 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Lincoln March/Appearances Category:Amanda Waller/Appearances Category:Lazlo Valentin/Appearances Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Spyral/Appearances Category:Arkham Asylum/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances